The Ordinance of Ra
by alchemicmonkey
Summary: Set after the Pyramid of Light movie. Joey recieves s blank Duel Monsters card and finds himself and his friends thrown into a showdown between Egyptian gods for control of the planet. Rated T for now but it may change. Lots of OC's, deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

1: The Blank Card

Joey Wheeler shuffled down a sidewalk, completely bummed out. He had foolishly lost a duel to an upstart 10-year-old and was ashamed to face anyone he knew. After all, he was the 'godfaddah of games' – he couldn't lose! And yet… he had.

"Hey, there he is!" a young boy's voice called from across the street. "The 'godfaddah of lame'!"

"Back for more, huh punk?" Joey sneered.

"Nah, I whooped you once; I wouldn't want to degrade you anymore old man," the kid replied.

"I was just playin' nice so I wouldn't trample your little feelin's, ya got dat?" he sighed. "Next time we play for reals."

"You're on," the kid agreed.

* * *

"Oh man! That kid creamed me once… how can I expect to beat him now?" the teenager groaned.

"If you need to win a duel, I can help," a female voice offered. Joey looked up into a pair of stone grey eyes framed by light blue hair.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm the godfaddah of games," he poked his chest with his thumb. "I don't need help from a dame like you."

He glanced at the girl, but found himself staring at her. She had light blue hair that was short and choppy on top while the longer bottom part was pulled into two braids. She wore a dark red shirt, teal vest, purple shorts and orchid boots. In her fingerless-gloved hand she held out a Duel Monsters card. Without thinking, he took it.

"It'll come in handy when you need it; don't throw it away, mistah godfaddah," she replied, mimicking his accent. The silver ankh on her purple studded collar glinted in the sunlight as she shifted her weight. He looked down at the card.

"Hey, this card's…" he started. His mysterious visitor had vanished. "…blank," he finished dully.

"Joey!" Yugi's voice cried in the distance.

"There you are," Téa sighed. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"What's that? You get a new card?" Tristan asked, eyeing the object in Joey's hand.

"I think, honestly, I'm not too sure," he sighed, showing them the blank side.

"It's blank," Yugi stated.

"I know dat. Some chick with blue hair gave it to me then vanished," the blond shrugged.

"If it's blank, why don't you just throw it away? It seems pretty useless to me," Téa suggested.

"Whoa, hold on there Téa. I can't do that," he said.

"Why not?" Tristan asked. "If you can't use it, get rid of it."

"I think Tristan's right, Joey. If there's no monster or trap or magic or anything, why let it take up space in your deck?" Yugi added.

"I think there might be somethin' special about this card. I'm gonna keep it until I deem it useless," Joey nodded firmly. "Besides, I got a duel coming up later this afternoon. I'm gonna test it out and see what happens."

* * *

When five o'clock rolled around that day, Joey strode onto the battle field. He got his duel disc ready and faced the brat. The blank card was tucked safely somewhere in the middle of his deck so he wouldn't have to use it right away nor rely on it to save his skin.

"I'll go first," the kid smirked. Ten minutes into the duel, both Joey and the kid had half their life points left. Joey's eyes canned the small crowd that had gathered and noticed the blue-haired girl amidst the spectators. He thought he saw her grin when he drew his next card. At first he panicked as it was the blank one, but an image swiftly shimmered into view; a girl with blue hair and cat ears in what seemed like Egyptian style clothing stood against an orange background, small suns in her hands.

"I play Egyptian God Card Bastet in attack mode," Joey announced. The girl in the card shimmered into view on the field, her white cat tail twitching back and forth. "Attack with Burning Claw!" Bastet's black eyes flashed yellow-orange like the sun and flames surrounded her hands, which she brought together and aimed at the kid's monster.

"When did Joey get an Egyptian God Card?" Yugi asked. No one could answer him.

Fire exploded from Bastet's hands in the form of a viciously sharp claw, which sliced through the opposing monster like a hot knife through melted butter. The kid lost the remainder of his life points. He threw a fit, but congratulated Joey anyway. The blond teen tried unsuccessfully to hide a smug grin.

"That was amazing Joey!" Yugi cried.

"Not too bad, eh?" he grinned. "I probably oughta thank that girl for giving me that card…"

"Are you saying that the blank card you received from a stranger earlier today was _an Egyptian God Card_?" Téa demanded.

"I guess there's more out there than the ones Yugi has," Tristan sighed. "Right Joey?" he turned to his friend, who had vanished into the crowd of spectators.

"I can't find her. I know I saw her here a moment ago…" the blond mused, scratching the back of his head.

"It's getting late guys," Téa nodded towards the setting sun. "I better get going."

Everyone said their farewells and headed off in the directions of their homes. Joey walked home with some spring in his step, but something nagging in the back of his mind.

What was up with that blank card? Why did it show nothing one minute then a really powerful monster the next? And on top of that… why would anyone just _give away an Egyptian God Card_?! It made no sense! Anyone with a head on their shoulders would keep such a valuable card. Oh well… her loss, whoever she was… and boy was she interesting.

He had never seen a person with blue hair before. Pegasus had white hair, but he was old so graying hair was normal. Bakura… well, he wasn't too sure why his hair was white. He had seen people whose black hair _looked_ kinda blue but… either she had done a wonderful job dying it or she was a genetically mutated freak. Now that he thought about it, he did recall seeing odd colors of hair dye in various stores. He shook his head and fumbled around his pockets for his key; it didn't seem to be there. He spun around in small circles, looking for it on the ground in case he dropped it.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked playfully. Joey wheeled around to find the girl with blue hair grinning at him. She was standing inside the front door, his house key dangling between her fingers. "You dropped it earlier at school. I found it when I was leaving the campus after being registered."

"You were at my school?" he asked, completely forgetting to ask why she was in his house.

"Well, yeah. I haven't graduated yet and my folks don't want me working during my adolescence. I mean, I'm only sixteen," she chuckled, wandering away inside. Joey followed her. Finally, his brain resumed normal functions.

"What are you doing in my house?!" he cried.

"She's an exchange student from America," Serenity jumped in as the two teens entered the main room. "I helped show her around the school today, so I want you to be nice to her, okay?" Joey cringed but thought it would be best if he obliged. Despite the fact that he often got into trouble and fought a lot, he loved his sister.

"Sure," he shrugged half heartedly.

"Don't just stand there, introduce yourself!" Serenity hissed.

"Um… I'm Joey Wheeler," he said, waving awkwardly.

"My name's Cleopatra von Kohlberg, but I'd prefer it if you call me Cleo," the blue haired girl replied sweetly. He grinned back, wondering why she gave him an Egyptian God Card outta the blue. Something about her was slightly kinky… he didn't much like the glint in her eyes. It was mischievous and bordered on creepy.

"Nice to meet you," he grumbled, getting a glass of water. He watched as she wandered rather aimlessly around the room before plopping on the couch, one leg drawn up near her chest. Something caught his eye and he went to investigate.

"Can I help you?" Cleo asked when she noticed him storming closer to her. Without thinking her grabbed her legs and spread them. "Excuse me!?"

"That looks like the eye on Yuge's Millenium Puzzle," Joey muttered eyeing the golden tattoo on the inside of her right thigh.

"Joey!!" Serenity cried. Joey looked up and felt his face heat up. Something hard slammed into his face and he just barely saw a flash of orchid that he just knew was Cleo's boot. "What's wrong with you?!"

"At least have the decency to go somewhere private before you force yourself on me," Cleo said in a sickeningly sweet voice, pressing her hands to her red face.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Serenity demanded, glaring.

"I'll get it!" Joey cried, lunging for the telephone which rang just at that moment. "Hello? Oh, hey T."

"I'm so sorry about that," Serenity apologized. "I don't know what came over him. I've never seen him act like that before."

"Oh, it's alright," Cleo replied. Serenity cast a confused glance. "He's a teenage boy; their brains, if they're lucky enough to have any, are most always in their pants." The blue-haired American said it with such seriousness Serenity had to laugh.

"If he bothers you, don't hesitate to tell me," the brunette chuckled. Cleo nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. _Joey_ bothering her was the least of her worries at this point in time. She had larger issues to deal with. When he was ready… then she'd let him know. For now, however, she had to keep it a secret. On the other hand… perhaps she should tell _him_. Oh, if only she knew where the Pharaoh lived! She knew that he was present in this world… but she just did not know where!

"I have to go now. Thanks for helping me Serenity," Cleo waved as she made to leave the house. After she was safely outside, she ran all out down the street to the apartment she was sharing with her family. In the empty hallway, she leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Bastet…" a male voice acknowledged her. She felt herself glowing with a golden light and knew she was changing. She felt her cat ears and tail grow from her human body, saw her hair change color to the dark blue streaks and her braids grow. Even her outfit changed, as it was easier to move about in that attire: a strapless top that covered her chest and nothing more, and a skirt that was really a long strip of fabric tied around her waist and knotted at her right hip. Skimpy, yes, but perfectly normal for where she had come from. She walked towards the voice and inside the dark apartment.

* * *

"You groped her?!" Tristan cried, standing up.

"I didn't mean to, and I didn't actually grope her," Joey protested hotly on the other end of the line. Tristan took his cordless phone up to his room and shut his door. Oh, he wanted to hear more of this.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"Well, she's got this tattoo on her leg that looks like the eye on Yugi's Millenium Puzzle, only I had to see a close up to be certain," Joey replied, though his voice was a bit muffled.

"Really? Where is this tattoo?" Tristan asked.

"It's uh…" Joey hesitated. "It's on the inside of her right thigh…"

"Uh-huh, sure," Tristan grinned. "I gotta go, see ya…" he sang against Joey's protests. He hung up and smirked to himself. "I hafta say that I wanna meet this Cleo person."

* * *

"No, I have not yet found the location of the Pharaoh, nor has Jabari awakened," Cleo reported. "I start school tomorrow; I should be able to find out more there."

"As you will, Bastet," a male voice replied. She bowed and left the room, her eyes adjusting to the bright light outside in the living room. Her skirt fluttered as she paced the length of the room.

How was she going to find the Pharaoh? If she waited until he showed himself, things might get far out of hand… yet she had no idea where to look. Naturally, she had followed him on television, but his exact location was difficult to pinpoint. And Pharaoh Jabari… how would she awaken him? He was vital to the plans, but awakening a dormant spirit was not her area of expertise. Isis could do that, or Ra, though she doubted he'd do such a menial task himself when he had so much more to deal with. Nekhbet, even, but her current whereabouts were unknown.

Actually, for most members of the Ordinance, their whereabouts were unknown. And that was a big problem for Cleo.

* * *

"Pharaoh, can you tell me more about the Egyptian God Card Joey used today?" Yugi asked the Pharaoh's spirit.

"As I've said before, my memories are not too clear. It seems that there are more God Cards out in the world than the three we possess. What I do remember is the monster in the card, Bastet," the ancient king replied.

"What kind of monster is she?" Yugi asked eagerly.

"Not monster, Yugi, god. Bastet is the Egyptian cat-goddess of the sun. The memories are not clear, but I faintly recall something regarding the supreme sun god Ra, and that Bastet fell under his jurisdiction. She is a very powerful being, but why she is here I do not know."

"Something bad is gonna happen, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"I cannot say, but I think it best if we be on our guard. I will try to remember more about Bastet," Atem said firmly. Yugi nodded.

* * *

"Where are you, Pharaoh?" Cleo asked absently, gazing out the window at the blue sky. "We need you help… the Ordinance can't do this alone." Her tail twitched behind her nervously.

* * *

_A/N: hey, well here's a new story i got the idea for. it's yu-gi-oh, obviously. i'm not to familiar with the cards and characters so bear with me. i'm not sure if i'll continue this or not. whatever, you know?..._


	2. Chapter 2

2: The Millenium Spear

Yugi briskly walked down the street to school. He had talked with the Pharaoh again, but he didn't remember anything besides what he reported last night, though he promised he would try again.

"Hey, look at the shorty," a large man with scraggy facial hair leered.

"Can't be more then ten," a second added.

"Hey kid, wanna play a game?" a third chortled.

"Uh-oh…" Yugi groaned. Just his luck to run into a gang of thugs before school. A fourth thug swung his arm around. Yugi dodged it just in time, quickly sprinting down the street.

"Tag, you're it!" the first laughed, punching the third guy. He in turn socked the fourth's arm.

"Pharaoh!" someone cried, the sound of wheels grinding against pavement temporarily halting the vicious 'game'. A girl with short brown hair and the uniform of Yugi's school grinded into view, kicking her skateboard into her hands and swinging it at the first thug, bashing in his nose. "C'mon," she said quickly, grabbing Yugi's arm and swinging him onto her back.

Something about his strange, and violent, rescuer felt vaguely familiar.

* * *

"Sekhmet…" Cleo breathed. A girl with long black hair turned around and smiled.

"My name is Komaki in this world… Bastet," she replied. "Is Ra here as well?"

"Naturally," Cleo nodded. "Did you find the Spear?"

"I did, but I had to steal it from Osiris," she admitted, shaking her head. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a small golden tube no more than two inches in length. "As fate would have it, he's on his way to reclaim it before Pharaoh Jabari uses it."

"Fantastic…" the blue-haired girl sighed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her pink uniform jacket. "I found Jabari, but I can't locate Atem anywhere."

"If we find Jabari, odds are we'll find Atem. I ran into Rara earlier and she said she knew where he was heading," Komaki said, matching Cleo's step.

"Rara?"

"Neith," Komaki clarified.

"Oh, one of Atem's…" Cleo mused. "It's all for the best. It would not do to protect only one Pharaoh of the Ordinance."

"Did you find anyone else?"

"I didn't. Only Ra and I, and now you and Neith," Cleo admitted. "Everyone else is still missing."

"As much as it pains me to say this, we four alone can't stop Osiris and Set," Komaki mused, her brown eyes watching the ground as it passed beneath her. A hand against her chest stopped her.

"Speak of the devil," Cleo hissed, pointing in front of them.

Not twenty yards before them stood Joey, Téa, Tristan, Yugi, and a girl with short brown hair. Behind them was a man with a close fitting black beanie and greenish-blue skin. Behind him stood a figure shrouded in a black cloak that flowed in an invisible wind. The man with blue-green skin grinned darkly, raising his hand slowly. Everyone in the vicinity felt the ground ripple like it was water beneath their shoes.

"What is that?!" Téa cried, pointing.

Rising out of the ground was a mummified skeleton. Tattered, dirty and stained bandages clung to its rotting flesh and bones turned yellow and black with age and decay. In the deepest recesses of its eye sockets were two dimly glowing orange lights, like dying embers. A multitude of these mummies rose from the ground, surrounding Yugi and his friends.

"Yugi!" the teen heard the Pharaoh's voice warn. In a flash of light, he had changed into the Pharaoh. "What on earth could've raised these mummies?"

"Pharaoh…" a deep, sexy, yet somehow dark voice greeted. "Surely you have not forgotten what event occurred here oh so recently. Now that Anubis is gone, I've come to take his place."

"You're Osiris, the god of the dead," the ancient king breathed.

"What?!" Joey cried. "You mean to tell me that another Egyptian god is trying to take over the world?"

"Supreme conquest was Anubis's goal, not mine. I'm only here as his successor," Osiris smiled wickedly.

"What do we do?" Téa wailed.

"Easy, Téa, we fight them off!" Tristan cried, charging for a mummy. He swung his fist but the walking dead blocked the blow before sending Tristan flying across the schoolyard.

"Ew, get away from me!" Téa screeched as a pair of mummies tried attacking her.

"Not yet, Cleo," Komaki said firmly, grabbing Cleo's arm and holding her back. "If you're going to intervene, you must transform first to avoid an awkward situation." Komaki swiftly transformed into Sekhmet, her hot pink and black outfit changing into a blood-red dress and her black hair turning the color of a wet sidewalk. Her loin tail twitched nervously.

"No matter what we do, it'll be awkward," Cleo said, changing into Bastet. "I'm going to help the Pharaoh, whether you approve of not Sekhmet," her black eyes flashed dangerously.

"Pharaoh Atem's powers aren't enough," a girl with a battle axe announced, joining the goddesses. It'll take all four of us, plus Pharaoh Jabari once he awakens to destroy the Risen."

"Pharaoh…" Bastet muttered, her hand clenching around the Millenium Spear. She watched for a moment or two as the two pharaohs and their friends were overwhelmed by Osiris's minions.

"Man, these guys won't let up!" Tristan groaned.

"_Joey!!"_ a female voice rang out over the din of the fight. Joey looked up in time to see something small and gold fly through the air towards him. He reached out a hand almost hesitantly. He didn't know what it was, but his body seemed to move on its own, like he was subconsciously drawn to it like some sort of magnet.

The instant his fingers touched the cold metal he felt something pulse deep inside his body. It was wonderfully warm and pleasant, but also strangely familiar. For a few brief moments, he was hovering in a black void, staring open mouthed at an almost perfect reflection. This one's hair was streaked blue in the front, and he wore strange Egyptian style clothing. On the sun shaped pendant the reflection wore, was the same Millenium eye on Yugi's Millenium Puzzle and the tattoo of that Cleo girl. It was also on the spear the reflection was holding, engraved into the spear head.

He blinked and looked around him. Things seemed exactly the same as before: he and his friends were being attacked by mummies. He knew he had the ability to do something now. It was like someone else was guiding him, telling him what to do. He lifted his right hand, spear gripped tightly.

"You have gone against the Ordinance, Osiris," he said dramatically, though he had no clue what he was babbling about. "For that you shall surely be punished," he pointed the spear head at the blue-green weirdo and felt some kind of power well up around him. He willed it to attack Osiris, and it shot out towards the opponent in a flash of golden light. Out of nowhere flames appeared and merged with the golden energy. It struck Osiris with enough force to knock him off his feet.

"Pity," a scratchy, deep voice rasped. "You were doing so well until now…" the cloaked man looked down at Osiris, who lay in a crumpled heap at his feet.

"No, let me try again, Set… I can do better," he said hoarsely.

"Both Pharaoh Jabari and Pharaoh Atem have awakened, and have members of the Ordinance with them. We will return another day," the cloaked man's voice rasped like dry branches being dragged across pavement.

* * *

"What you did was entirely uncalled for, Cleo!!" Komaki raged. The three Egyptian goddesses were sitting on the roof of the school building. Komaki was lecturing Cleo for recklessly giving Jabari the Millenium Spear and joining the brawl.

"They would've died if I hadn't helped them!" she protested hotly.

"We'll have to report this to Ra," Rara sighed angrily.

"Look you two, Pharaoh Jabari had to awaken sooner or later. Without him we couldn't restore order! What I did wasn't exactly smart, but it was right," Cleo turned on her heel and was met at the door by Yugi.

"I was told you were up here," he smiled. "The Pharaoh wanted me to talk to you three… about what went on earlier."

"Fetch Joey. He needs to hear the explanation," Komaki sighed.

"I'm right here," he announced, joining Yugi on the roof. "You guys know what's going on? What happened to me and why can't I get rid of this gold tube thing?"

"It's not a 'tube' Joey, it's the Millenium Spear. Like the Millenium Puzzle houses the Pharaoh Atem's soul, the Spear houses the soul of Pharaoh Jabari, Atem's successor and your alter ego," Rara explained.

"This is not the best place to discuss this," Atem said, materializing. "We must go somewhere more secluded if this discussion is to take place."

"Yes, Pharaoh," Komaki, Rara, and Cleo chanted, bowing their heads to him.

"Where will we go?" Yugi inquired.

"The apartment I'm staying at has a protective ward around it so none of Osiris's or Set's underlings attack," Cleo offered. "We'll discuss this in the presence of Ra."

* * *

_A/N: well, there's chapter 2. I would've written more, but anything I could've added after Joey's awakening belongs in chapter 3, where Cleo, Komaki, and Rara explain themselves and what they're doing on earth as humans._

_A few pics of the characters on my site, just Cleo, Komaki, Rara, and Jabari (Joey's alter ego). They're the only ones who've shown up that I've drawn. I'll probably draw Osiris next, if I get around to it. Kinda busy with INDC and the DXM manga. I'll put up OC bios when I get around to making those._

_By the way, for those of you who don't know what ordinance means, it means law, not a group or something like I originally thought. Besides, Ra does make the rules and Ra's Law sounded plain stupid. Oh, and don't feel bad if you can't pronounce some of the Egyptian names. I'm writing this damn thing and can't pronounce some of 'em._

_Questions, comments, concerns, cookies, cake, suggestions, ect, you know what to do. Please review! I don't know the story to well so I'm just going off what I know of You-Gi-Oh!... which is basically just the movie 'Pyramid of Light' but that's okay because this story takes place after that movie._

_Until chapter 3…_


	3. Chapter 3

3: The Pharaoh Jabari

"So who's this Jabari guy? He don't sound Egyptian," Joey said once they were all safely crammed inside the small apartment Cleo was residing in.

"Jabari was the Pharaoh who took the throne after Atem, until a proper heir was selected as Atem had sired no sons," Komaki began. "Jabari was not Egyptian, as you surmised. He was of Persian descent, and was born and raised in what is now Saudi Arabia. At a young age, his village was attacked by Egyptian warriors and his parents were slain. He was enslaved in the palace, made the personal servant of whom else but Atem."

"As the two spent more and more time together, naturally a friendship was formed. Then Atem's father died and he assumed the throne and kept Jabari close at his side, appointing him to the highest possible position short of the successor to the throne. Atem went to Jabari for nearly everything, from advice about war to whimsical chariot races around the desert beyond the city. It was soon a rare sight to see one without the other," Rara added.

"One day, while playing what is now called Duel Monsters, both Atem and Jabari fell into great peril. Ra saw how much good the two had done for the country and decided to save them from the darkness locked away inside the cards that endangered their lives. He appointed a council of the gods, assigning four guardians to Jabari: Bastet, Sekhmet, Nekhbet, and Wadjet, and four to Atem: Neith, Serket, Nephthys, and Horus. Each had a god-servant as well: Jabari's god-servant was Maahes and Atem's was Isis, though by default he also had the service of the four sons of Horus," Komaki continued. "This council became known as the Ordinance of Ra. Ra and Ma'at were the ones in charge. Other sub-groups were the war leaders: Menthu, Thoth, Anuket, and Mafdet; creators: Geb, Nut, and Khepry; guardians of life: Satis, Osiris, Meskhenet, Taweret, and Wadj-wer; and the sacred escorts, who acted much like the Greek Hermes delivering messages and whatnot: Sobek and Aken. The only ones who didn't have a place in the Ordinance were Anubis, and Set. This angered them and they caused the conflict that had lain dormant for so many years and was only recently solved. Set, angered by the defeat of Anubis, set out to manipulate Osiris, who was to be the next god of the underworld."

"Upon Atem's death, Jabari assumed the throne as the prior Pharaoh's last wish until a proper heir could be selected. His soul corresponds with your body, Joey, which is why he is your 'alter ego'," Cleo finally said. "Set has taken complete control of Osiris. If the Ordinance doesn't intervene the entire world is at stake. When we were reborn here in this world, many of us were separated. That is why there are only three guardians and Ra right now. We are slowly working on locating the other members, but it is much harder than we anticipated."

"What about the blank cards you gave Joey?" Yugi inquired.

"They enable him to call upon one of his guardians in a duel if it is needed. It also grants him temporary use of our power if we are not near, though I see no reason why the guarded would be apart from his guardians," Rara explained. "Our powers can be channeled through your Millenium Items. "You'll receive similar cards from your other guardians," she said as she handed him a blank card.

"So what do we gotta do?" Joey asked.

"We must stop Osiris and Set from finishing what Anubis started. To do that we must find the other members of the Ordinance as quickly as possible," Cleo replied bluntly. "Each member has a Millenium Tattoo somewhere on their body. You'll know they're a member when you see it."

"Or if they transform to help out," Rara interjected.

"Or if they tell you. It's not like this organization is posted online and has a mass cult following it," Komaki added.

"Yeah, if someone says they're affiliated, you better believe them," Rara agreed.

"Guys…" Cleo sighed, hanging her head. "Don't you think you're being a little overbearing?"

"Aren't you handling this thing a little too carelessly?" Komaki shot back. "Don't you care about the state of the world?"

"You know what, you're right. I couldn't care less if the entire planet crumbles into ashes in the aftermath of Set and Osiris's evil plot," the blue-haired girl replied sarcastically.

"Guys, I really don't think this is the best time to get into an argument," Rara tried to cut in.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you until this is over!" Komaki raged, throwing her hands in the air.

"You took the words right outta my mouth," Cleo spat. "The sooner we find the others and deal with the baddies the better!"

"Ergh, I'm so sick of listening to you!" Komaki snapped, a golden glow starting to penetrate the fabric against her back.

"Komaki!" Rara cried as the golden light flashed. Moments later, Komaki's long black hair had turned ash-grey and her hot pink and black outfit became a long, flowing dress the color of dried blood. A pair of lion ears and a matching tail twitched dangerously.

"Sekhmet, don't…" Cleo started, forgetting to finish as she nimbly dodged a ray of red light. It curved sharply and cut her leg, creating a fine line of fresh blood.

"Sekhmet," a powerful voice boomed. The ashen-haired female stopped in her tracks, her dried-blood-red eyes widening a bit. "Now is not the time and place for such an action."

"Yes, Ra," she said weakly. The air around her shimmered and she changed back to her 'normal' form, though her hair was strewn across her pale flesh in an unkempt mess. She sunk to her knees, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Cleo…"

"It's alright," she grinned wanly.

"Whoa, talk about freaky," Joey commented.

"I wouldn't comment on such things so lightly Pharaoh," Ra's voice boomed again. "What you deem 'freaky' will soon become more than normal for you."

"Uhhh… please tell me you all hear the big voice too…" he answered weakly. Everyone nodded like it happened every day, like going to school or eating dinner.

"Pharaoh, your powers are new, but because of your past life you should be able to control them well enough in the beginning. Life for you all is going to get much more difficult as time progresses so Komaki will train you in the use of your powers and the Millenium Spear as she sees fit. Cleo, I'm trusting you to keep you know what under control," Ra announced.

"Yes, Ra. I understand," she replied, grinning. Joey suddenly dreaded the arrangements.

* * *

"Come on Pharaoh, show me what you got!" Komaki cried the next afternoon.

"I'm trying…" Joey panted. He collapsed on the ground and inhaled large gulps of air. "How far did I run?"

"Two laps…" Komaki grinned. "…out of the twenty I assigned!"

"Lighten up Komaki, he's not used to your Olympian-esque training methods," Cleo rolled her eyes as she jogged past.

"It's Spartan, thank you very much!" the raven-haired girl called as Cleo continued jogging around the block. "Alright slacker, get up!" she snarled at Joey.

"C'mon, I'm dying…" he wheezed, clawing at his chest.

"GET UP AND GET MOVING!" she barked. He sprung up and trotted after Cleo, who was halfway down the block already.

"Is she always like this?" he called.

"I don't know. I only met her a few days ago," Cleo replied, stopping and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "If I had to give you some advice, just go with it. It'll spare you the pain."

"Pain? I'm already in pain!" he panted, bending over and placing his hands on his knees.

"Be on your guard though," she grinned.

"What?"

"Komaki is sadomasochistic so you better be on your guard lest she use you for whatever sadomasochistic people do," Cleo clarified, still grinning.

"What? You mean she enjoys pain?" he asked, trotting after her as she resumed her jog around the block.

"From herself and others. It's a bi-product of being connected to Sekhmet's soul. Sekhmet is a rather bloodthirsty goddess, from what I gather when she attacked me yesterday, and if I remember correctly, she's a goddess of war. Or was it death?" Cleo paused, gnawing on her lip. "I dunno, but either way she seems to enjoy pain. Why else would she make you run twenty laps around the block?"

"If this is some special Pharaoh training, why isn't Yugi doin' it too and why are you?" he panted, managing to keep the pace she set.

"Well, it's not fun to do something by yourself, so I figured I'd keep you company. And Yugi and Atem already know what to do with their power more or less, so they don't need special training. It's all for your benefit," she smiled.

Joey plodded along down the sidewalk behind Cleo. The sound of his sneakers rhythmically thumping aganst the concrete was calming in a strange sort of way. It provided a sense of security, knowing that with each step he had something supporting him. Why did he also have a past life as a powerful Pharaoh? Why was said Pharaoh only emerging now? Was it because of Osiris and Set? Well, they did sound like pretty powerful gods… but he was just a weak human! There was no way he could stand up to the god of the underworld and the god of evil, not without getting killed, anyhow. Cleo said she'd be there to help him, no matter what, because she was one of his guardians. He looked up and watched her light blue hair bounce as she jogged, glinting like seawater in the early morning sunlight. It was a Saturday, but she wore their school's P.E. uniform regardless. His eyes traveled down to her tattoo, bright yellow in the sunlight and clearly visible as she ran. He absently wondered if it hurt getting a tattoo on the inside of your thigh. Lost in his thoughts, he stumbled on the curb and fell into the street. A horn blared and he braced himself for inevitable impact, wondering why he could hear the vehicle zooming past him.

"That was close," Cleo sighed. "You okay?"

"Cleo?" he asked shakily, staring at her. She was balancing on one foot while holding him bridal style.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Um… can you put me down?" he inquired.

"Oh, sure," she replied, dropping him before hopping off the fence. "You know, you really ought to be more careful. You can't go running into the street like that. Big rigs don't care if you're Egyptian royalty or not; they'll run you over like a squirrel on the side of the road."

"I didn't run into the street, I fell," he corrected.

"Whatever. Better get back to work before sergeant Komaki hunts you down," she sang as she resumed her jog down the street.

"Yeah…" he muttered though she was too far away to hear it.

* * *

"The Ordinance is gaining power," Set grumbled.

"Y-yes…" Osiris nodded. "Sh-shall I do something about it?"

"No… there's no need right now. There are only three guardians, and they don't know where the others are. We have plenty of time before we need to make another move, my puppet," Set chuckled. "Ra can't do much until all the members are under his wings and that can't happen because I have you."

"Yes, master…" Osiris mumbled. Deep inside him, he felt a twinge of remorse for what he was doing, but before it could even take root, Set erased the feeling from inside him. Set's power prevented him from feeling emotions. He said that if emotions were felt, his job would be made much, much harder.

* * *

"Can't this thing fly any faster?" a girl with dark green hair and glasses asked as a stewardess walked past.

"We're going as fast as we're allowed to go. We'll get there when we get there, ma'am," she replied.

"Figures…" the bespectacled girl grumbled, sinking low into her seat.

She sighed wearily, hoping she could get some sleep. After all, she had been flying for the past six hours, and before that she had a ten hour drive to the nearest airport. Perhaps living out in the Icelandic countryside wasn't the best idea when one had to travel as much as she did.

"Stupid economy class tickets… why must you be so much cheaper than first class but have such crappy seating arrangements!" she whined. Quite a few people turned to glare at her. She sank even lower, her green curls falling in her face and getting tangled around her glasses. She would have a difficult time untangling them when she finally landed.

Two hours later, the plane finally landed. She spent another hour in lost luggage trying to find her suitcase and an hour and a half in traffic.

"I really hope I don't get lost trying to find the base… apartment, I mean," she sighed. "Gotta watch my mouth. Enemy agents could be anywhere."

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Rara exclaimed, banging a spatula against a pan. "Rise and shine; you're all gonna have sore muscles from sleeping on the couch and floor!"

"Aw, five more minutes…" Joey grumbled, grabbing a decorative pillow and pressing it against his head. The group… or Ordinance, he should probably say… had stayed up late talking about the situation, though it had mostly been a lecture about ancient Egyptian deities and what they did.

"Nope! Time to get up; we have a big day ahead of us! By the power or Ra, I order you all to get up!" Rara continued.

"Buzz off!" Cleo hissed, throwing a TV guide in her general direction. It was thrown back and hit her in the head.

"who is it?" Komaki asked when someone knocked on the door to the apartment.

"Um… I'm looking for the base of the Ordina—I mean I'm looking for my friends who are servants of god… no, wait…" a female voice babbled.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked as he opened the door.

"Um, my name's Tania… or you can call me Serket, whichever you prefer, Pharaoh," a girl with curly green hair and glasses said, bowing awkwardly. She tugged at her shirt sleeve, revealing a gold Millenium tattoo.

"Are you…" Joey started.

"I'm a member of the Ordinance," Tania finished, smiling kindly at him.

* * *

_A/N: well, another chapter done. That one took a while, didn't it? Writer's block really bites sometimes, eh? Now I have to draw up Tania so I don't confuse her looks with someone else's and vice versa and crap like that. Well, it'll give me something to do in class before it starts…_

_We'll see how long it takes for me to churn out chapter 4 now…_


	4. NOTICE!

**TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED UNTIL THE GODSEND TRILOGY IS COMPLETED! I apologize, but that is my main project now and I don't really have the right state of mind to continue work on this at the moment.**


End file.
